


All I Need

by always_angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Co-Alphas, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Domestic Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Sub Isaac, Sub Stiles, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_angel/pseuds/always_angel
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is living in bliss.  He's been with Derek almost six years now as his sub, and while things aren't always perfect they're pretty damn close as far as he's concerned. He's a bratty sub, Derek's known this for years and he can definitely handle his boy.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe Walter (Xanthe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



AN: In this verse everyone identifies as Dominant, Submissive, or a Switch. Everyone is Bi-Sexual. Werewolves are known, and The Hales work closely with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Office to keep peace within the Supernatural and Human worlds.

This is NOT Canon Compliant. Allison is alive, The Hales are as well. Scott never became an Alpha and is a Beta in Derek's pack. Derek was born an Alpha in the story.

I do NOT know the intimate details of BDSM and anything I write is by basic knowledge of how it works, and should NOT be considered a how-to. For Xanthe, who gave us the BDSM Verse and doesn't get the credit she deserves. She created this verse, and no one ever acknowledges her for it that I am aware of. 

 

 

Prologue:

Stiles was thirteen when he first got the inkling that he was a Submissive, when he'd watch movies and the hot Dom on screen would get him all hot and bothered. Doms, Subs, and Switches couldn't register before sixteen, and had to re-register at the age of twenty one. 

By sixteen it wasn't even a question, he was a Sub. He registered with his Dad listed as his Dominant Guardian, and life in the Stilinski house went on as usual though he did get more spankings. Stupid biological urges and stupid guilt got him every time, and he couldn't do anything wrong without the guilt eating him alive and him having to confess to his dad.

Dating proved difficult because not only was an ADHD spaz, (His words) he was also unpopular and still in love with Lydia Martin for years.

And then he met Derek Hale Sophomore year, and it all changed. They'd dated throughout the rest of his high school career, and when he joined the FBI Derek was right there. His transfer acceptance to the San Francisco office had made everything so much easier.

He'd accepted Derek's offer to join the pack, though he was to remain human unless he was ever injured beyond healing by human standards, and only then could Derek give him the bite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek had known he was a Dominant for years, being an Alpha it was pretty much guaranteed. However, he also knew that while rare; submissive Alphas did occasionally occur and they needed strong Dominant Beta-Mates to balance them out.

He was born into an old Ware family. His family line went back over a thousand years and Talia had recently stepped down as Family Matriarch and Alpha, handing the reigns over to her son.

It was a lot, but Derek wouldn't let her down, though with Stiles by his side he knew he wouldn't. His sub was feisty as ever, and stubborn as the day is long. He wouldn't let Derek fail, just as Derek wouldn't let him.


End file.
